The Truth of the Matter
by XxKiariixX
Summary: When Enishi planned his Jinchuu, it had seemed brilliant. BUT he hadn't known what he was getting himself into when he kidnapped Kaoru... you know, I really should just kill youhe murmured into her ear and watched as her face reddened. CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:: o.o i do not own rurouni kenshin..if i did, kaoru would be with enishi, and sano would willingly submit himself into a mentally abusive relationship with megumi )

Enishi Yukishiro let a small sigh escape his lips as he eyed the unconcious girl before him. Kaoru Kamiya...Battosai's replacement for Tomoe. Bastard. He moved on and forgotten all about his sister, like she was nothing. Enishi's unusual colored eyes swirled with emotion. Rage. Pain. Malice. His thoughts were interuppted when the girl murmered something incoherant. She stirred, and a few stubborn strands of her ebony hair fell over her pale face. Enishi arched a single eyebrow. Quite a girl.. to sleep through all this. That eyebrow raised all the more as his eyes took in the appearance of this Kamiya Kaoru. She was nothing like Tomoe, that was definate. So unlike Tomoe... Tomoe was always graceful, and elegant.. even in her sleep. Kamiya Kaoru slept like a boy. Her legs crossed over each other at her ankles, her arm hungly limply from the side of the couch she'd been placed on, and her natural-colored pinkish lips were parted, and a trickle of drool crept down her chin. NOTHING like Tomoe, Enishi concluded, as he ran a somewhat tanned hand through his silver hair. Tomoe was...Tomoe was complex...yes..that was the word..and beautiful. She was unique.  
The hint of a smile pulled at the left corner of Enishi's mouth.

Tomoe...my sister... i swear it..I will have Jinchuu...you will smile for me again.. Once more, his thoughts were cut short at the sound of more of Kaoru's incoherant sleep-mumble. Enishi scowled. There he had been, thinking wonderful things about Tomoe..and SHE had to make noise. It couldn't be helped...he did understand that...but that didn't mean she could be so loud. Wasn't she susposed to be a lady?

"What did you say?!"

'what the devil..?'

"What..Did...You...Say..?" Kaoru repeated slowly, her eyes flashing behind her black bangs as she sat up.

'did I say that out loud..?'

Enishi slowly turned around to meet the eyes of a VERY awake Kamiya Kaoru. He smirked. "Did you not hear me, woman?" Kaoru's left eye twitched.

Who did he think he was?!

"Why you---!!" the girl lunged at him, but only suceeded on falling to the floor, having no mastry over her numb legs. ((-.- that means that her legs fell alseep, ne?))

Heh. Serves her right..

"Ow...Dammit..." Kaoru muttered and rubbed her leg, sending Enishi a look that would have made Sanosuke even tremle with fear. 

"I have buisness to attend to, woman. There is a change of clothing in the next room." He stalked out of the room, paused and added as an aferthought, "And don't think of trying to escape. We're on an island known by litte, the closest shore is a three week journey by ship, and the water is infested with sharks."

Kaoru blinked and stared after Enishi as he left. 

This...This was going to be quite the stay..

----------------------------------------------------o.o---------------------------------------------------------

aaaaaaaaand...that's the end of the first part. All in all... i'm satisfied on how this first chapter turned out, short as it is...It's my first attempt at a Kaoru Enishi pairing..o.o the best RK couple in the world. And I know for a fact I'll be writing many more EK fanfics, cause I like to play around with them as I can. 

I'll put the next chapter up after 3 reviews. that sounds easy enough, ne?

Do you see that purple button below this sentence? Do you see it? You sure? Good. NOW CLICK IT! X3 


	2. Chapter 2

Whee! Chapter two is up! o.o i feel powerful... oh..o.o if anyone of you DIDNT realize..they is on the island right after Enishi kidnaps Kaoru and leaves Geins (sp?) doll for kenshin to think it's her.. o.o

Lets take a moment to honor my awesome reveiwers:

krystalMage

and

JMai

thank you so much for reading! o.o

krystalMage i know what you mean about a wierd fascination for EK. - hehe..you think my Enishi ish attractive?

JMai o.o kaoru gets angry fast... specially if you insult her cooking... teheheh... ((hint hint o.o)  
..enough of my nonsense! on with the fic!!

Disclaimer: o.o me no own no nothing. except that bag of popsicles in my freezer..those are all mine... o.o mine i say!!

'Kenshin..." Whispered Kaoru, and let her hand fall from the kitchen window. Had the situation been different, Kaoru would have been enjoying this view. This island..though it was desolate...it was a beautiful place. And...she couldn't help but think... that bastard Enishi, he had good taste. The clothes that she had found were simple, but nice. Kaoru ran a finger over the soft red material of her shirt. Red. Kenshin's hair was red...

Kaoru felt her eyes water and looked up out the window. She couldn't cry. Not now. Crying didn't help. It never did. She held back the sob that threatened to escape her throat. Kenshin... Where are you?  
Her hands rose to her eyes and she tried to take a deep breath. Not bad... Only when she exhaled...Kaoru found herself in a coughing fit, and slammed a fist into the wall, trying to breathe... Food..She needed food. Yeah, something to take her mind off off things. Kaoru immediately began to poke around the cupboards, and to her disappointment she only found basic things.. rice...miso...bread...patatoes...sashimi...

"Come on!" She glared at the food. "This man has to eat something!"

Kaoru narrowed her eyes. On the other hand...Enishi was thin...very thin...and..muscular!  
Her face reddened. No. She could not even THINK that this physcopath was attractive. And she was completely faithful to Kenshin! Her eyes rested on the wall. It was white. Enishi...Enishi's hair was white.

doki

With a 'humph!' Kaoru kicked at the wall.

Her stomache growled pitifully.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------(rawr o.o)-----

Enishi's grip on the balcony railing tightened.

Soon...not now.. soon. The girl. He'd kill her right before Battosai's eyes. Battosai will have to suffer as he had, Battosai would watch the one he held most precious fall before him, just as Enishi had no long enough ago... Tomoe...

Like before, Enishi's rage rose up from somewhere deep inside of him, and with a growl swung the door open, heading back inside, and was met with a squeak, and a clatter.

Kamiya Kaoru was now sitting on the ground in front of her, miso soup dripping down her face. A bowl was overturned beside her, and rice was splattered about the ground.

"You fool of a girl, what the devil do you think you are doing?" Enishi glared.

((Authors note: hehe... gomen :P i like to hear Enishi say what the devil...))

"I...uh... that is... the kitchen...lunch..." Kaoru stuttered, and she blinked when a droplet of the miso soup trickled down her nose. "Ehh.."

Enishi's aquamarine eyes remained steady, and they remained on the girl.

Kaoru's face turned a bright shade of red, "I brought you...soup." She said the word soup seperate from the rest of the sentence, spitting it out in one syllable. "Miso soup." She was regaining herself now. She stood up, and with her middle and index finger she pulled her dripping hair away from her eyes.

In the next instant, Enishi was somehow... directly front of Kaoru. Too close. He leaned forward, and before Kaoru's mind registered what had happened, he licked a bit of the liquid from her cheek.

'Eh?' Kaoru's face flushed darker, and her hand instantly shot up to her cheek. "W...what?"

"It tastes terrible." Enishi cocked his head to the side like a falcon, and kept his eyes latched to her own.

"What?" A vein on the back of Kaoru's neck pulsed dangerously.

"I've eaten better on the streets."

"Why you...!! Bastard!!! I take the time to make your sorry ass a meal, and you insult me!" Kaoru screeched, and she swung the tray around to meet his face. "Ungrateful...obnoxious...damn...you're as bad as Sanosuke! YEAH! YOUR AS BAD AS THE DAMN BIRD-HEAD---You--You---You PEACOCK!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Enishi lay in his quarters lightly fingering a fresh bruise on the lower part of his jaw. He hadn't thought she would try to hit him. It was...funny. The Kamiya girl was funny. One moment she would appear to be meek, and scared... and the next she was...well, slamming you in the face with a serving tray. It... it wasn't hard to see...just why Battosai was fond of her.

The corner of Enishi's mouth pulled upwards, ever so slightly. This girl was nothing like Tomoe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gehh... . Another short chapter... I ran out of Ideas... post the next one tomarrow.. 0.0 i was so happy to get two reviews, i made this one right away :)

I'll make the next chapter extra long for yas! o.o kaaay?

now then.  
see that button?  
that button?  
V CLICK IT!!! reviewww! 


	3. Chapter 3

GAH! I know I said I'd update tomarrow, erm...three days ago in my last chapter, but I didn't.

-hides-

o.o anyway..(ahem) I'd like to honor the lovely reviewers!!

krystalMage::: YAY I'm glad I could make Enishi come off as the attractive sort o.o and that I seem to have a good idea on how to percieve Kaoru's character ((smile) -ish really happy now-) and yeah, Kenshin still thinks she's dead

-cough-  
-shifty eyes-  
-coughcough-  
and..(ahem) D Yayyy --- you loved the last chapter. O.O I type them on notepad because my microsoft word isnt working well, so they LOOK long when I'm typing them, and then when I look at them on it's like...OMG it's too short!!!! T-T

gabyhyatt:: thanks! D I'm glad you like it!

"Yukishiro!" Kaoru stomped towards the silver-haired man, the screen door shut behind her with a clatter. She jabbed her finger into his chest, her eyes flashing angrily. "Tell me why I shouldn't BELT you right now!" Enishi raised an eyebrow. "Control your tongue, wench."

((A/N: o.o by the way...wench does not mean whore, it's another way to say woman, girl, ect.))

Kaoru twitched. "Take your own advice!!" Her face was red, and her hair, that normally was pulled up in a high ponytail, hung lose, and in her rage, something in the back of Enishi's mind subtly noted she looked like Medusa. "You're too loud."

"And why shouldn't I be?!"

"Your susposed to be a lady..." Enishi empasized the word 'lady' slowly, as though he were implying it may be a foreign concept to her. A rather large and nasty vein on Kaoru's neck throbbed dangerously as she took a bold and forceful step towards him, jabbing her index finger into his chest again. "And I suspose you've never risen your voice before?"

"Not quite like that, I assure you."

"Well...if you were me...you would be just as angry." She growled.

"I highly doubt that."

"You LiCKED ME!!!"

Had Kaoru not been near to chewing his head off, Enishi would have found this funny, But he was not in his top form since his last battle with Battosai, and he was sure that at the very least, the Kamiya girl would be capable of giving him another bruise. He'd best not get her too riled up. But then again... he liked it when she was angry. Her cheeks would glow red and her eyes would shine, she looked so... alive. And alive contrasted greatly to the way she was when she was crying, as she did frequently at night, when she susposed she was alone. Little did she know how often Enishi passed by her room and paused, only breifly, to listen to her ragged breathing and half-choked sobs as she whispered about the Battosai... He didn't understand how she was so infatuated with him for. He couldnt understand how the Battosai loved the Kamiya girl, how he thought he was ALLOWED to love, after what he had done to Tomoe. Wait a moment...What the devil..? ((A/N:) I made him say what the devil again...heheh))

Kaoru was ranting on about the improperness of licking someone, and that he was lucky she didnt belt him, blah blah blah... wait... licking? Enishi fixed her with an inquiring stare and Kaoru almost instantly stopped speaking.

"Well?" She glared.

"Well what?"

Kaoru twitched. "Apologize!"

"For...what?" Enishi saw no need in apologizing for nothing.

((A/N: In Enishi's point of view, he didnt see it as bad for licking her cheek, wherein Kaoru saw it as trying to tease her... o.o although, I think it did indeed bother her :D))

"For licking me! Do you think it was funny."

Enishi's raised eyebrow rose a bit higher. Well.. Yes. He did find it funny that she was so flustered. But he kept his expression passive. "I was tasting you horrible attempt at cooking. Nothing more. Although..perhaps it'd of tasted better had you not decided to take a bath in it."

"Arghh!! Dammit! You---" Kaoru sent a vicous kick at his ((-ahem-o.o)) private...area... only to have her foot caught swiftly in mid-swing. "Ack!! Lemme go!" 

"Are you going to try to kick me again?"

"Damn right I will!"

"Then I'm not going to let you go."

"Fine!" Kaoru glared at him. Turning on her (other) heel, and nearly falling, she began hopping on said foot in the opposite direction. Enishi followed passively, holding her leg up behind her.

"Dammit! Let go!"

"No."

"Let me go!"

"No."

"Let me go!"

"No."

This continued for a while, with Kaoru's voice getting louder each time, and Enishi responding in what closely resembled monotone.

"Master Enishi!" Heishin burst into the room "Master Enishi! The new shipment is ----" He stopped. "Pardon my intrusion, Enishi-sama... Have I interrupted something..?"

"Of course not, Heishin, But I believe I told you not to come into my private quarters? Nevermind, fool. Now what was that you said about the shipment...?"

Kaoru watched with wide eyes as Enishi left without giving her a second look. She sighed. Wait... she wasn't susposed to be disappointed that he left! ...She wasn't disappointed. That was a sigh of relief. Enishi was a physcopath killer. Not the least bit attractive. There was nothing nice about being so tall, or having hair as white as snow. Nope. Nothing at all. There wasn't anything nice about havning a face, free of scars.

(Doki...)

Kaoru's mind drifted to Kenshin. His long red hair... Kaoru'd never admit it, but.. a few times she'd wondered what it'd be like short... what it'd be like to run her slender fingers through it.. what it'd be like to----

Idiot!

Kaoru smacked her forehead. She felt like a lecherous old man... er woman...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Saitoh?! What are you doing here?" Myojin Yahiko glared as feircely as he could (( o.o he's only ten, not that fierce xD)) at the tall policeman before him. He and Sanosuke had been searching for Kenshin, who had just disappeared after Kaoru had been killed. ((member, when it's in the kenshin gumi POV, kaoru will be referred to as dead...for now :P)) Yahiko flinched internally. Dammit. He'd been unconcious..he hadn't been able to help protect her... And to make it worse, Saitoh and Sanosuke wouldn't let him come. Injuries are still too bad.. HAH. I feel fine! Just...fine...

"Where is Tori-Atama?" Saitoh eyed the boy lazily."I have news concerning Battosai."

"You found Kenshin?" Yahiko started,"WHERE IS HE?!"

"I believe I asked you where Sagara is." Saitoh gave Yahiko a chilling glare, and with internal amusement he watched the boy shiver.

"I'm right here, Saitoh."

"Sano!"

Sanosuke Sagara, 19 years old, One of the last two survivors of the Sehiko Army, stepped in the open doorway, past Saitoh and... kicked Yahiko. "Brat."

((Note: When he kicked him, for your amusement let's pretend curly writing appeared out of nowhere saying "boot" like it does in the manga D))

"OW! Dammit! Don't kick me, Birdhead!!"

"Shut up. If Saitoh's got news about Kenshin, I wanna hear it, not you."

Yahiko eyed his wooden sword, hung up on the wall not too far away, longingly. How he would love to smash it over Sanosuke's head right now... GAH!! NO!! While he was thinking lovingly about harming Sanosuke, he hadn't heard most of the conversation between said bird-head and Saitoh.

"...the Fallen Village?" Sanosuke repeated, his cat-like eyes (o.o they do resemble that of a kitty) narrowed.

"It is where those who have nothing more, those who lost everything go. In other words... The end of the road."

HEH! End of chapter three . Its going sorta fast, and there wasnt really much EK in here, but I wanted to start moving the plot forward a bit. And I'd also like to point out, to avoid flames or something in the future,(( o.o even though i laugh at flames)) I know that the story in the early chapters dont differ that much from the original manga, just keep reading, and don't throw a fit :P it's getting there.

read and reveiw please! D 


	4. Chapter 4

**Augh... For starters, I apologize for not updating this story for practically forever n.n there was this little incident with the internet being turned off, and my e-mail adress being de-activated. All in all, it pissed me off thoroughly, and I made a new account (via Gmail :D) . Thus, as of...now-ish, this account is no longer going to be active. :O I enjoyed writing this story though (Hanging by a moment is not going to be continued... o.O ever. Sorry.) and I'm going to keep on writing "The Truth Of The Matter" But I'm choosing to revise it first, and post it with a different title in my other account... it's just... my writing has hightly... _HIGHLY_ improved since I began (and last updated) this story. xP If you (meaning the six of you who added this story to your alerts (Lurkers as well) ) can all wait a bit longer o.o This story'll be an active thing again soon.**

**My newer account is "Murderous Toaster"**

**xP Thank you. **

**(feel very free to attack me with virtual objects o-o K did as well when I told him x3) **


End file.
